


Rude Awakening

by STARSdidathing



Series: The "You Belong With Me" Series [101]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Denial, Feels, First Meetings, Jotunn Tony Stark, Loki (Marvel) Feels, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Self-Denial, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 05:50:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20791667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing
Summary: Loki was the only Aesir without a soulmark.





	Rude Awakening

Loki had been born without a soulmark.

He was the only Aesir without one. There were whispers wherever he went, but Loki tried to ignore them. There was a chance, after all, that his soulmate hadn’t been born.

But, there was a far greater chance that his soulmate was dead or that one never existed.

Loki had always told himself it didn’t matter. He’d always strived to be strong enough to survive on his own without some fated other half.

He had never been enough for the Aesir, or Odin, or the throne, at least now he would never be enough for some mystical person who would complete him in every way.

Loki told himself he didn't need a soulmate.

(But deep down, he never believed it, and he always looked at his arm and _wished_, however futilely, that something would appear. But it never did.)

And perhaps it was a cruel mockery of the Norns that by the time he truly, completely gave up on ever having a soulmate (or ever having his father choose him, his brother listen to him, or the Aesir respect him) it was when he learned the truth.

In more ways than one.

They were on Jotunheim because Heimdall _foolishly_ let them venture there.

Thor had insulted Laufey and they were fighting for their lives. Loki was trying his best to survive and keep everyone safe, but one Jotun got beneath his wards and his tricks and grabbed his arm. The Jotun had hair, where most didn’t, and a strange circular mark on his chest.

Loki expected the burn of a Frost Giant, he didn’t expect the searing _light_ that erupted around their touch; the sign of a bond’s first touch.

He gasped, more from shock than anything else as he stared down at where a blue hand touched his skin. The golden light was fading and in its place was blue skin, raised lines, a _mark now burning red_ on skin he had never seen.

Loki’s eyes darted to the Jotun’s arm that was flaring green in a matching symbol. He looked up into stunned red eyes, and felt dread and nausea overtake him.

He yanked his arm away and the Jotun let him go. Loki pulled his arm to his chest, shaking with fear and despair.

“You are my bonded,” the Jotun whispered, sounding confused. “You are Jotnar.”

Loki shook his head. “N-No.”

The Jotun took a half-step forward and Loki stepped backwards hurriedly. The Jotun stopped, his lips twisting. “I-”

Loki didn’t want to hear it. He threw out his magic and created a dozen clones. He used the distraction to rush away.

There was a battle raging and no one seemed to notice them or what had happened. Loki felt a twisted relief when Odin arrived from the bifrost and escape was at his fingertips.

Yet, despite knowing better, Loki’s eyes darted from the Aesir at his side to the face he could easily find in a crowd of blue. The mark on the Jotun’s arm was covered. A thin layer of ice was keeping it hidden. The Jotun’s eyes were locked on Loki with frustration and uncertainty.

Loki couldn’t tear his eyes away, even when the bifrost ripped him from the world and far away from his soulmate.

He felt the pain of that separation like a lurch to his heart; but Loki ignored it.

Because he was _not_ a Jotun, and he was _not_ bound to a monster for all eternity. 

He was Aesir. He was a son of Odin, and a prince.

Everything on Jotunheim was a lie.

So then why did his arm burn and his heart ache, and why did he look at Odin and see not a father, but a betrayer.

**Author's Note:**

> I hadn't seen anything like this done before and I thought "that is a true shame" so I had to fill the gap. I hope you liked it!
> 
> Also, some bonus notes from when I was talking to **Rabentochter** and **NamelesslyNightlock**:
> 
> So after the usual "ancient winters touching" Loki still does try to bring Laufey to asgard - because cutting the head off the snake and proving himself to odin at the same time - but when he's on Jotunheim that's when Tony sees him again and wants to talk to him (and maybe, deep down, Loki did want to see his soulmate.)
> 
> Tony tells him "wait" and "please" but now Loki wants to ignore it/run away again but he can't. So he tries to deny they're soulmates. Tony refuses to listen. Even when Loki flees. Tony follows him (he started working out the hidden pathways to Asgard once he knew his soulmate was there.) So he sneaks into Asgard.
> 
> Loki senses him on Asgard and goes to him. He knows what Tony did was virtual suicide but it was to see _him_. Loki knows he should throw him in the dungeon but god, Tony did that for him and somehow Loki and him end up arguing, Loki yelling out all his confusion and anger and grief about what he is and what is going on and then Tony just ends up hugging him and Loki just doesn't want to but he melts into Tony.
> 
> Tony is so angry for his soulmate (and you know, for a stolen jotun bb and he's probably figured out Loki is Laufey's son at this point) and idk, eventually Loki pulls away and says he can't be with Tony but he can't let him die. He helps Tony sneak back out of Asgard, but before he leaves, Anthony tells him if he ever needs to leave Asgard or wants him, find him, because Tony will help him, no matter what.
> 
> And when everything goes down, when Loki can't kill Odin, can't kill Laufey, is a broken mess possibly ends up with his glamour cracking in the room with upset Frigga and groggy Odin and confused Laufey. 
> 
> Loki teleports, and it's not really a conscious choice but he ends up on Jotunheim and Tony is right there and Tony grabs him and pulls him close. And thus starts slow healing and acceptance of himself, Jotunheim and the love he grows for Tony.
> 
> Tadah :P


End file.
